The Devil's Unexpected Visit
by roo17
Summary: Several ordinary people got on an elevator and got off on the 13th floor. Trapped on the nonexistent floor people begin to die one by one mysteriously and everyone starts to suspect each other. Is it the work of a serial killer? Or is the devil among them
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The Devil's Unexpected Visit  
Chapter One: The Prologue

x r . i . p x

_Some people believe in the devil, others believe it's just evil people that cause all the pain and suffering in the world. Some pray to God when they think the devil is after them, while others don't believe the devil exists and go on living their lives. Some cower at his name, others just laugh. Human behavior shows us that we believe in many different things: that Santa is real until we find our parents putting the presents under the tree, that by breaking a mirror will cause you seven years of bad luck, that a single strand of hair connected to a voodoo doll can actually do harm to the hair's owner, that putting a good luck charm in your restaurant is supposed to bring you luck in fortune or love, or that fortune cookies can actually tell your future and that you should be looking on the ground for the next week in hopes of finding a hundred dollar bill on the ground._

_Some go as far as believing that the shadows they see in the corner of their sights are just in their heads and that they're not really there in hopes of keeping the thoughts of ghosts and demons away. Yes, the human mind is quite complex, especially depending on the mind's owner: if they're religious, superstitious, or completely rational. But one thing is for sure, once you see it, you believe it. And maybe that's why not everyone believes in the devil. For one to see the devil and live is unheard-of, and that only religious folk believe in the devil. But that's not true. Almost 40% of the people who believe in the devil are not religious, but still, none of them have ever seen the devil before. Some claim they have, but they're lying. The devil never leaves a witness alive, that's why there's so many forms of him; the human mind, when in fear, can create the most bizarre images of the unknown, such as a man that's half goat with horns, sharp teeth and black eyes that sucks the life out of his victims._

_But even if you don't believe in him, he's there; watching, waiting, in the deep shadows of the night to steal some lives and souls of the creatures belonging to humanity. He can take on many shapes and sizes, to blend in with the rest of us to take the lives of both the innocent and sinful that unintentionally cross his path and walk into his world he calls hell._

_Like in that old ballad about how a woman has a conversation with death in the late 1600's: When death comes, poor and the rich, men and women, are exactly alike. And to the devil, everyone is the same in his eyes. He comes to earth every few years, taking as many as 4-15 people back to hell with him. And it is said that the suicide of a person is always his welcoming gift to world._

_And, today, at 9:15:43, there was a suicide at the Grand Line Corp. Building, just off Redline Street_


	2. Chapter 2: Elevator

The Devil's Unexpected Visit  
Chapter Two: Elevator

**Summary:** Several people entered an elevator at 9:30a.m. and got off on the 13th, just finishing their business as they did everyday. Trapped on the 13th floor, people begin to die one by one mysteriously and everyone starts to suspect each other. Is it the work of a serial killer, or is the devil among them?  
**Warnings: Character death(s), swearing, cliffhangers, ooc-ness, and maybe some sexual references.  
****Pairings: **This is not a romance story, so none intended. Maybe some forced love, like the partial harassment scenes.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, any characters, any music lyrics or quotes. I only own the plot. And yes, I got the idea from that movie Devil. Sue me. -.-

x r . i . p x

_A Devil's visit is just as surprising as a death in the family; sometimes, you just don't see it coming.  
__-Me_

x r . i . p x

It was a dark morning; the black and gray clouds of the coming storm filled the sky and made it into a gloomy sight. At the moment, twelve people were currently crowding themselves into an elevator to get ready for their daily jobs. To them, it was just another day, nothing special to celebrate about. Ace was one of the people who were currently heading towards said elevator. Today had been a bad day for some reason. On the way to this building, he had heard over a radio that four people had died earlier today in a car pile-up and five others were in critical condition. He gave a curse under his breath. That wasn't a good sign. Not at all. He looked around and noticed his younger brother Luffy walking with two of his friends: Zoro and Sanji. Both of which were currently arguing over something that Ace guessed was probably nothing important and Luffy was laughing over the entire thing. Across the room was another person Ace identified as Teach, Ace's business rival who cheated one of his own friends in order to get a high ranking position. Ever since then, Ace had made it a goal to take away that man's position and put him on the streets. Men like him didn't deserve such good paying jobs. He continued to look around the room as the elevator drew nearer and he spotted two redhead males who passed by him, their gazes landing on him.

"Nice job so far, partner," they commented and Ace's eyes followed the men as they exited the room. They both gave a quick wave as they never looked back and exited the building without another word. Ace shrugged the even off and finally reached the elevator. Inside he found Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Teach, Robin, Nami, Brook, Usopp, Shuraiya, Vivi and one other guy he never saw before. He only knew four personally and the others were practically strangers to him. They all squeezed in before they all pushed the buttons of the floors they needed to get off on. Luffy pushed his way from the back of the elevator to the front where he found himself next to his brother and grinned.

"Hey Ace! How's your morning so far?" The freckled man gave a grin in return.

"Not bad so far. Good to see you're in your usual good mood." Luffy chuckled.

"Yeah, I think today Shanks is gonna promote me!" Ace blinked in surprise.

"Seriously? Alright, Lu! Good job!" The older brother ruffled his younger siblings hair. "I'm proud of you, Lu. You've really gotten far."

"I know! I hope to be as good as you someday, Ace!" Ace gave a smirk before turning his attention back to the elevator doors, listening to the elevator music that played in the background. Everyone stood there quietly as the elevator continued to rise past the eighth floor.

_"A devil in a midnight mass, he prayed behind stained glass. A memory of Sunday Class resurrected from the past. Hold your breath and count to four. Pinky swears don't work no more. Footsteps down the hallway floor, getting closer to my door. I was alive but now I'm–"_

The elevator suddenly jerked to a stop and the lightly flickered slightly, earning murmurs from everyone. Luffy instinctively grabbed Ace's sleeve to balance himself and looked to see if anyone was hurt. He then looked to see what floor they had stopped at. "We're only at the eleventh floor," he said to himself before looking to his brother rather concerned. "The elevator isn't gonna fall, right?"

"Nah, it has safety cables. There's no way we're gonna fall. Don't worry." He ruffled his brother's hair once again reassuringly before patiently waiting for the elevator to start. "It should start again any minute now." But after five minutes of no movement, some of the others started to get a little fidgety.

"What if we're stuck here all day?" Usopp asked. "I got a meeting in five minutes and I can't afford to be late." Nami smacked him in the back of the head.

"We're _not_ gonna be stuck here all day! Don't say such stupid thing–" Nami gave a squeak as someone grabbed her ass and she slapped the man behind her. "Don't touch me, pervert!" The man only grinned seductively.

"Come on, you know you want more." Nami simply rolled her eyes.

"Idiot." Soon, things went back to normal and the crowd talked amongst each other to pass the time until the elevator decided to work again. But five minutes turned to fifteen which turned to twenty-five and everyone began to grow grumpy and concerned.

"I told you we could be stuck here all–" Nami cut off Usopp before he could finish his sentence, obviously in a grumpy mood.

"I know, Usopp! You don't have to rub in my face! Ugh, when is this damn thing going to _move_!" Robin simply gave a sigh and leaned against the elevator's wall, finding herself growing quite tired of the current situation. Sanji gave an annoyed sigh as his fingers twitched to grab a cigarette, but stopped when he remembered he couldn't smoke in the building. Zoro also gave a sigh and found himself wanting to take a nap until the ordeal was taken care of. Teach stood quietly in the corner of elevator along with the stranger. Brook found himself fingering the notes to his music on an air-violin to pass the time. Shuraiya, Ace, and Luffy were playing rock, paper, scissor quietly even though they had lost count on who was winning five minutes ago. Finally, after waiting for thirty minutes, the elevator moved once again, but not for long. It moved up two more stories before stopping and opening its doors. Everyone exited to get on another elevator, knowing that the one they were just on was most likely broken. As they stepped off the elevator, they noticed that there was no other elevator shafts at all and saw no signs to where the stairs were.

"Is it just me, or is this a little strange?" Usopp asked, but was ignored. As they crowd gathered in the middle of the room, Ace looked back at the elevator before looking to the group.

"Hey, did that say we got off on the 13th floor?" Zoro looked at Ace and stuck his hands inside his pockets.

"Yeah, so?"

"This building doesn't have a 13th floor…"

**xxx  
****Everything starts in the next chapter! So, what'd you think so far? Not much, I know. But like I said, next chapter is where it begins! And guess who the two redheads were? They aren't from one piece. Just thought I'd throw them in there for fun. :P**

**And I'm taking requests! Message me either on this account or twitter under: twitter. com/roo_roo17. But I WILL NOT BE UPLOADING REQUESTED STORIES ON THIS FANFICTION ACCOUNT. ALL REQUESTED STORIES WILL BE FOUND ON MY OTHER FF ACCOUNT: roo's psycho insane mind. THANK YOU! :D**

_The cold ice I liveth and the darkness I love  
__~roo the vampire_

_The itchiest thing you'll ever meet  
__~Ivy the Vin_


End file.
